


Jogo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Havia um pequeno jogo que as pessoas de menor ranking gostavam de jogar.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Sylvia Tilly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Jogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824827) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 25 - get a room (arrumem um quarto).

Havia um pequeno jogo que as pessoas de menor ranking gostavam de jogar.

Era uma competição, quem poderia gritar primeiro ‘vão para o quarto’ para Alferes Tilly e Comandante Burnham e fazer elas corarem e pararem de falar, ao invés de dizerem que isso passou dos limites.

Você tinha que esperar até que realmente se empolgassem em suas conversas sobre ciência e descobertas, mas não tanto que alguma outra pessoa dissesse primeiro. E se você falasse rápido demais, seus colegas te odiariam por estragar o jogo. Ainda assim, a oportunidade vinha com frequência o bastante para não ser um problema.


End file.
